User talk:Coxal15
Removing content from talk pages Hello Coxal, Rachinaf has blocked you for two hours on November 14, because you were removing and adding pictures to pages and adding and removing categories. Because these are non-productive edits (as in: they don't add anything to the page and actually only remove important information. Adding YouTube links is a productive edit, though) and only fill up the activity feed, this is seen as vandalism and/or spam. It is also highly annoying for some users because then it's hard to monitor potential mistakes. If you did this to test things out, please try to do so in the Sandbox, which is specially made for testing things out. If you think it is unfair that you are blocked, we are more than willing to discuss it with you on my talkpage. You can also just wait for two hours since the block will be over by then. Thank you for reading this message. Amandelen (talk) 16:45, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Ok. I'm going to unblock you now. Amandelen (talk) 17:24, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Album Only songs Hey, just a quick question. If song pages are in the "Album Only songs" category, could you refrain from adding YouTube links? These YouTube links are reprints without permission most of the time (with a few exceptions if the album is released by Vocallective Records, or if the author uploads the song later on), so adding them here isn't really a good idea. Thank you. Amandelen (talk) 08:40, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Yeah you did good, don't worry. You probably just didn't know that we don't add links to those pages. Everyone makes mistakes, so don't worry about it too much ^^. I just wanted to make sure that you knew why I undid your edits to avoid confusion. Keep up the good work (^^)b. Amandelen (talk) 12:02, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey, I know I should have probably told this as well but I forgot. We don't add links to song of Project DIVA or any other song that don't have official uploads by the author. Basically, if a song has no original upload date, viewcount or link in the infobox, we don't add any links to video's of it (since these are unauthorized uploads most of the time...). Sorry I didn't tell you this earlier, I kind of forgot we also have those songs here ^^;. Amandelen (talk) 16:58, December 19, 2015 (UTC) I reverted your edit. Hi I hope you don't mind I undid your undo of the edit to The Au Lait because it seemed OK to me. The person who edited was requested not to make pages because he or she wasn't using the proper template and the pages were difficult to read as a result. But I don't think Amandelen told them to stop contributing altogether. If you still think the edit was incorrect in itself, then please ask an admin to decide on the matter. On a completely separate note, since you're checking out YouTube links, do you think you can also add the YouTube view count if you can determine that it's an official upload? If you can't tell, then don't worry about it, but if you are sure it's official, then feel free to add it. Also, when you make an edit to a talk page, it's customary to sign it at the end so people can see who made the comment. There's even a message "This is a talk page. Please remember to sign ..." when you edit a talk page that tells you how to do it! ElectricRaichu (talk) 22:47, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Just a reminder again, if you writing a message on someone's talk page, don't forget to sign it at the end so people can see who made the comment. Just press the "signature" button which appears in the toolbar at the top of the edit page. ElectricRaichu (talk) 10:08, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Rude messages Hey, Please don't attack anon user 96.226.219.111. What you left on their talk page is against the rule set on all wiki's and if you do it again I will have to block you :/. They've already stopped the behavior I called them out for, and the edits they do now are helpful. (Also, this is kind of beside the point, but I noticed that you edited someone's user pages because it contained spelling and grammar mistakes. Some people think this is very rude, so I wouldn't do it in the future. This is just a tip, though. It's not against any guideline or anything. I just want you to be careful.) Amandelen (talk) 14:46, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Re: Kusari no Shoujo Hello, Thank you for letting me know. Like ElectricRaichu has pointed out, it was likely a mistake. If they do it again I'll just block them. Have a nice day. Amandelen (talk) 13:15, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Machine Translating Hello, Machine translators like Google translate often translate phrases (even short ones) incorrectly (as can be seen with 猫なキミ. Google translate translates it as "A Cat Kimi" while the correct translation is "The Cat-like You"). This is why I would like to ask you to stop adding machine translated English titles to pages, as it is better to have no translation than to have a mistranslated one. Thank you for understanding. Amandelen (talk) 11:08, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Dates Hi ! Please be careful and don't put wrong dates on pages ! Rachinaf (talk) 12:48, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Postposition の Hello. Recently I've checked some of your song title translations and corrected them. Unlike the English of, the particle の works as a postposition. For example, 君の歌 means song of you. The modifier and modifee order is the opposite to that of English. Damesukekun (talk) 14:50, April 25, 2016 (UTC) RaineDrops RaineDrops is an unrecommended reprinter. She doesn't understand Japanese at all. She blindly copies other people's grave mistranslations without making any research. Don't use her videos as a source. Damesukekun (talk) 13:57, May 17, 2016 (UTC) view counts hi, please limit view counts to the first two digits (and the rest zero). this means people who watch a song don't get spammed by people updating them too frequently. plus the intent is to give a general idea of the song's popularity. and unless you're constantly updating them, an accurate count is meaningless really. E.g. a song with 12,345 views should be shown as 12,000+ ElectricRaichu (talk) 01:45, June 11, 2016 (UTC) You're leaving? Sorry to hear that. You've been very industrous and I'm sure everyone appreciates that. ElectricRaichu (talk) 01:55, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Hi ! Thank you for editing so much pages, but could you please add less digits to the view count, as ElectricRaichu explained? It would be easier for everyone ! Thank you ! Rachinaf (talk) 21:42, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Hi again, Sorry I've been a little harsh I think, I'm sorry. Sorry to hear you're leaving ! Rachinaf (talk) 11:40, June 24, 2016 (UTC) HI Coxal, I'm not sure what you meant by what you wrote to Rach but it might be interpreted as sounding a bit rude ... As long as you're still active, then you need to be able to respond to messages here. Once you decide to leave permanently, then you can say you won't read any more messages. But until you do, it benefits everyone to leave channels of communication open. ElectricRaichu (talk) 22:54, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Re: Birthday Hello, Yeah it is. Thank you very much ^^. Amandelen (talk) 14:35, August 5, 2016 (UTC) stuff Thanks for the edit on +IMPALE! Forgot to change it after rolling it back... Unregistered users... XD love you guys (Amandelen, You, Raichu etc) <3 TooPointOhh (talk) 03:05, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Spaces Could you not edit pages and then change absolutely nothing? (or only add/remove a space). Those edits are useless and may be seen as spamming. Seramyu (talk) 13:04, August 25, 2016 (UTC) "There is a high chance of me ignoring messages." Can you please remove that comment from your user page? As long as you are active here you should not ignore messages people leave you. I've told you that before and so has the admin. ElectricRaichu (talk) 22:24, August 25, 2016 (UTC) Hey Coxal, Like Raichu said, you should not ignore messages that you get. People often do not message just for fun, and have important things to say. So please at least read the messages you get and take them to heart. If you feel like a user is harassing you or leaving rude messages for no reason at all, you can always notify me and I'll handle it. Just don't close yourself off from the community, we're supposed to work together to build this site. Thank you for reading this message =). Amandelen (talk) 11:22, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Hello again, Again, I'm sorry for editing your user page, but you need to read your messages. You can't just ignore them and act like they do not exist, you need to take responsibility for your actions. We are supposed to work together as a community, and part of that is reading and answering your messages. I recently got some messages from uses who say that you undid their edits without explanation, and when they amended the page again you undid the edit without any explanation again. I'm assuming they were talking about the Farewell/arumeus page, and if you're going to change viewcounts from 1,200+ to 1,000 you really have to leave an explanation, as there is nothing wrong with a viewcount displaying the first two digits as actual numbers. It would be a different story if the viewcount was not rounded off correctly (which it was, we generally stick to two digits when rounding off), but it was so your edit was unnecessary at best, and vandalism at worst. Also, when Seramyu left you a message, you should have resolved the matter instead of leaving her in the dark. I have nothing against you personally, and I'm not trying to attack you, but behaviour right now is very irritating, and you should stop with it. You have done a lot of great edits that really helped us all out, and I really appreciate that, but recently some of your edits have been really unproductive. If you continue on with this behaviour, it might eventually result in a block, and I would rather not resort to this method. So please take responsibility for your actions, explain why you undo edits, and read and answer your messages. Just because you're "leaving this wiki eventually", does not give you the right to ignore messages. I will probably not stay on this wiki forever either (I don't think anyone will) but that does not mean that I can just ignore messages and refuse to interact with the community. Regards, Amandelen (talk) 13:39, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Question Hey Coxal, I have a few questions about the edits you're making. First of all, why did you undo this edit? Like I already said in the previous edit, we round viewcounts off to 2'' numbers (unless the viecount < 100), so undoing that edit is completely unnecessary, if not wrong altogether. Secondly, why do you do these edits? You're just moving a space from one side of the small code to the other side, and I don't see how that is a productive edit either. Would you care to explain why you are making these edits? I would like to let you know that I don't think that all edits you make are unnecessary. A lot are very good (for example updating viewcounts), but these two kinds of edits that you sometimes make are really unnecessary, and I would like an explanation as to why you are making them. Unnecessary edits are annoying because they fill up the activity feed, and gives me and other editors more to check over, so making sure that nobody makes them gives us less work. Have a nice day. Amandelen (talk) 08:09, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Could you answer my questions or at least stop making these edits? At this point it's vandalism. I've asked you twice to stop. If you do not stop making those edits or at least explain why you are making them, I'll have to block you for continued vandalism even after multiple warnings. Amandelen (talk) 11:48, August 31, 2016 (UTC) This is your last warning. Please stop changing viewcount numbers from x,x00+ to x,000+ and moving spaces around. Amandelen (talk) 20:06, August 31, 2016 (UTC) View Counts You've been told '''multiple' times that you do not need to change the view counts from 6,500+ to 6,000+. So. Stop. Doing. That. It's just vandalism at this point. Seramyu (talk) 10:41, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Block Hello, You have been blocked for one week due to continued vandalism even after multiple warnings. Amandelen (talk) 06:19, September 1, 2016 (UTC)